Benutzer Diskussion:Marian-MS
Hi, Harry Potter Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Lily's Theme. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Wikia (Diskussion) 07:54, Juli 28, 2011 Hauselfengruss Hallo Marian-MS, da Du angefangen hast bei uns mitzuarbeiten, möchten die Hauselfen Dich willkommen heißen und wie alle Neuen folgendes bitten: #'Änderungen in Artikeln sollten vorher auf der Diskussionsseite besprochen werden.' #'Die Vorschaufunktion benutzen' (Den Vorschauknopf findest Du neben dem Speicherbutton), überflüssige Änderungen erhöhen den Speicherbedarf. #Auf Diskussionsseiten nicht auf Beiträge antworten die bereits mehrere Jahre alt sind. #Wir sind ein Wiki und kein Forum, also keine Kommentare, Meinungen oder ähnliches auf den Diskussionsseiten oder im Artikel, ausgenommen Deine Benutzerseite. #Dieses Wiki ist schon sehr vollständig, wenn Du einen Artikel vermisst, vergewissere Dich, dass Du die richtige Schreibweise verwendest, bevor Du den Artikel anlegst. #Über das Einbinden von Bildern wird derzeit erneut diskutiert (siehe Bilderdiskussion). Aber nur Links ohne Beschreibung der Links sind sicher nicht gewünscht. #Statt der 4 Tilden kannst Du auch den Signier-Button oberhalb des Bearbeitungsfensters verwenden. 4* ~ ergeben das Gleiche. Dich möchte ich vor allem auf den Punkt 2 hinweisen. Bei deiner Änderung in dem Artikel Lily's Theme wäre dir dann evtl. aufgefallen, dass die überflüssigen Leerzeilen den Text nicht besser lesbar machen, sondern auseinanderhacken. Des weiteren wäre dir vielleicht aufgefallen, dass der Satz "So leitet dieses Leitmotiv den Film ein, da der Schulleiter Professor Snape in Erscheinung tritt" so nicht verständlich ist. Bitte überarbeite den Artikel noch einmal. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 08:54, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Und besonders auf Punkt 1, weise ich Dich hin. Keine Änderungen ohne ABsprache. Deine Änderung in Lily's Theme habe ich rückgängig gemacht. Dass Lily die Mutter von Harry ist wissen alle, es muss nicht an dieser Stelle extra genannt werden. Zumal es in Kontext mit dem Erscheinen von Snape überhaupt nicht passt. Greest --Hauselfe StephenMS 13:38, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Auch heute nochmals die Bitte.....Änderungen in Artikeln auf den Disku - Seiten zu besprechen!. Nacherzählungen oder eigene Einschätzungen sind in den Artikeln nicht erwünscht. --Hauselfe Ayla 11:36, 11. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Soll ich denn bei jedem Rechtschreibfehler, den ich korrigieren möchte, zuvor die Diskussionsseite bearbeiten? Und wo gab ich eigene Einschätzungen ab? Ich habe die Artikel in den meisten Fällen nur im Ausdruck verbessert. --Marian-MS 13:49, 11. Aug. 2011 (UTC) MS Kurze Anfrage, steht das MS bei dir auch für Münster? Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 15:50, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Nein, das hat einen anderen Grund ;) Marian-MS 14:42, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Letzte Änderungen Kakerlakenschwarm ist eine Süßigkeit. Und nochmals ein Hinweis auf Punkt 2. Bitte benutze die Vorschaufunktion. 4 Änderungen in 6 Minuten sind nicht nötig. Grüße --Hauselfe StephenMS 15:06, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) In welchem Buch und an welcher Stelle wurde denn das mal erwähnt? Kann mich gar nicht dran erinnern. Marian-MS 15:17, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Solange ich die Bücher nicht als ebook habe, kann ich auch nicht immer sagen, an welcher Stelle es genau steht. Aber entweder hat die Süsswarentante im Zug mal welche dabei, es gibt sie in der Winkelgasse oder in Hogsmeade. Aber dass dies eine Süssigkeit ist, darin sind sich die Xperts, das englische HP-Wiki und wir einig. Das englische Wiki benennt auch eine Szene, in der diese vorkommen: "Cockroach Clusters are shaped like peanuts, as Ron Weasley once thought he could fool Fred into eating some if he told him they were peanuts." Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 15:30, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Danke! Dieser englische Satz kommt mir auch mächtig bekannt vor. Marian-MS 16:16, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) HP3/10 als Harry durch die Karte des Rumtreibers zum ersten Mal nach Hogsmeade kommt und sie im Honigtopf sind. Gruß --LilianMalfoy 12:31, 8. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Aha! Dankeschön! --Marian-MS 19:02, 8. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Bearbeitung der Infokästen Was bringt es eigentlich diese Infokästen zu bearbeiten?? Für mich ist das völlig sinnlos. Auf der Artikelseite ändert sich wirklich nix, aber auch gar nix. Alles was du im Moment verursachst ist unnötiger traffic. Das macht die Seite "Letzte Änderungen" total unübersichtlich. Wenn es keinen zwingenden Grund gibt z. B. falsche Einträge o.ä., lass' es sein. Eine völlig genervte--Hauselfe Ayla 15:48, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Tut mir Leid, dass du genervt bist, aber ehrlich gesagt weiß ich überhaupt nicht, wovon du sprichst. Ich habe es schon in der Diskussionsseite beim Artikel "Krummbein" angesprochen, dass, wenn ich Änderungen speichere, komplett andere Änderungen vorgenommen werden, als ich wirklich gemacht hab. Irgendwie ganz komisch im Moment. Gruß, --Marian-MS 15:52, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Es ist doch ganz offensichtlich, dass du bei der völlig unnützen oder überflüssigen Bearbeitung der Infokästen irgendwo einen Fehler machst. Es liegt zu 99% am User, wenn "das System" nicht richtig speichert!! Und nochmal die Bearbeitung der Infokästen ist totaler Quatsch, denn es ändert sich ja nichts im Artikel. Die Tabellenform auf "einen Klumpen " gepackt ist total unübersichtlich. Also lass es bitte wie es ist! --Hauselfe Ayla 15:59, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Was ist denn ein Infokasten? --Marian-MS 16:01, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :na, dass was du versuchst zu bearbeiten??!!! in den Artikeln Krummbein und Hedwig.... Spezies..... Kniesel Mischling.....Geschlecht männlich...... Besitzer Hermine Granger.....Erster Auftritt Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban...der kleine Kasten der rechts oben im Artikel steht.... ja? verstanden? --Hauselfe Ayla 16:09, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Ich hab das nur gefragt, um ganz sicher zu gehen! Ich schwöre dir, dass ich daran nichts, wirklich GARnichts geändert habe. Es war nach dem Speichern einfach da. Ich hab's gerade nochmal probiert mit der Vorschaufunktion und auch dort wird eine Änderung gezeigt, die ich nie und nimmer selbst vorgenommen habe. Klingt komisch, ist aber so. Ich bin selbst irritiert. So etwas ist mir auch bei Wikipedia, wo ich schon längere Zeit mitwirke, noch nie passiert. Ich kann es nur nochmals betonen: Ich habe nicht am Infokasten gearbeitet. Aber trotzdem, tut mir wirklich Leid, wenn ich dir Ärger bereitet hab. -- Marian-MS 16:16, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Ok, dann lassen wir das mal stehen ;-). Dann kann ich dir auch nur Lilian Rat an Herz legen. Alles noch einmal neu starten, denn da hat sich ja wohl was "aufgehängt". Solange wie ich hier bin, ist mir sowas noch nie untergekommen, wie gesagt ist es zu 99% Fehler des Users --und das sage ich dir aus eigener Erfahrung. LG --Hauselfe Ayla 16:30, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Kann es sein, dass du den grafischen Editor verwendest, welcher hier standardmässig eingeschalten ist? (Spezial:Einstellungen unten unter Site Layouts "Wikias neuer Look" und unter dem Menü Bearbeiten "Grafischen Editor aktivieren") Es ist möglich, dass dieser die "überflüssigen" Leerzeichen automatisch löscht. --Klapper 17:23, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Danke für den Hinweis:) ----Marian-MS 17:36, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Wie in unseren Regeln Nr. 1 steht sollten Änderungen (abgesehen von Rechtschreibefehlern oder Grammatikfehlern) in den Artikeln vorher besprochen werden. Deine Änderungen im Artikel Kammer des Schreckens sind viel zu ausführlich. Wir wollen nicht das Buch nacherzählen bzw. zuviel verraten. Der Leser soll angeregt werden selbst zu lesen (und Spaß dabei haben) und nicht alle Infos hier im Lexikon nachzulesen. Da bin ich nicht mit einverstanden. Das werde ich noch zu Disku stellen. --Hauselfe Ayla 18:35, 13. Aug. 2011 (UTC) und noch eins: bitte Regel Nr. 2 lesen! und weißt du wo dieser Vorschauknopf sich befindet??? wenn ja dann nutze ihn auch (mit diesem feinen Knopf kann man kontrollieren was man so zusammengeschrieben hat und es auch korrigieren ohne ständig die Seite speichern zu müssen), wenn nicht frag uns...das ist der Button "Vorschau" neben dem Button "Seite speichern" ---links unten, unter der Zusammenfassung.--Hauselfe Ayla 07:22, 14. Aug. 2011 (UTC)